


On Cue

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosting Saturday Night Live for the first time can be nerve-wracking. Discovering a certain someone is at home watching, only adds to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cue

He told himself not to check his phone, more importantly, Twitter. But he had a few minutes to spare as Kendrick Lamar performed, and he needed something to do to pass the time. Opening Twitter, he scrolled through his feed, smiling as people said what a great job he was doing. Biting his lower lip, he went to the one person’s account that he was really curious about. There was a few random tweets and then his heart stopped when he saw the tweet.

**Blake Shelton** @blakeshelton  
Watching Adam on SNL!!!

His breathing hitched and he could feel his hand start to sweat as he held his phone. Quickly he closed Twitter and put his phone away.

Blake was watching. Blake was at home watching him on TV. Probably sitting back, enjoying a beer and laughing. He could imagine Blake’s infectious laugh, loud and hearty, eyes crinkling, big old bright smile. But then, what if he wasn’t laughing? What if Blake didn’t think he was funny and turned the channel and went to bed. He felt the nerves in the pit of his stomach.

For the remainder of the show, the thought of Blake watching was at the back of his mind. He found himself relaying on the cue cards more, forgetting his lines. After the show was over and he was back in his hotel, he slumped on the bed, having a feeling that there might be people that will reprimand him for using the cue cards. Hopefully it wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the buzzing of his phone. His stomach fluttered when he saw the display. “Hey Shelton,” he answered coolly, unlike how he really felt.

“Hey man, I’m just calling to congratulate you. Ya did great tonight.”

In his mind’s eye, he can see his friend’s goofy smile. And despite the fact that he ended up nervous about this man watching, Blake was the one that made it all better. His words put him at ease. Nothing else mattered, Blake enjoyed his performance.

“Thanks man,” he said, his smile evident in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> [itsnotfiftyitsfive0](http://itsnotfiftyitsfive0.tumblr.com/) requested a Post SNL fic of Adam's dependency of the cue cards, nerves caused by Blake's tweet.


End file.
